MRSC Wiki
Club Marpole Rink Soccer Club (MRSC) is a Canadian rink soccer club based in Vancouver, Canada. It was formed in 2004 and is currently in it's 8th season. The club's co-founders are Veer Hitt and Justin Wong. Seasons operate annually from early Spring to late Fall. Games are generally played 3-on-3 in an outdoor rink with a size 4 soccer ball. Alternate variations are also accepted with 4-on-4 or using a standard size 5 soccer ball instead, as well as playing on grass. Each game will be played up to 5 goals, in a best of 5 series. But due to time constraints, a best of 3 series may take place instead. There are no official goalkeepers, and while guarding the net is allowed, contacting the ball with the hand is prohibited at all times. Teams Laws of the Game *1: Kick-Off **a: Players from both teams shall remain behind center in their own defensive zone prior to the kick-off. **b: The team with first possession shall take the kick-off from the center of the rink. **c: The team with first possession must wait up to 15 seconds for the opposition to get ready before kick-off. Such as allowing the scorekeeper to finish recording the result of a previous goal before proceeding with the kick-off. **d: The team with first possession may play the kick-off after 15 seconds, regardless if the opposition is ready or not. **e: The first player must pass the ball before a direct kick can be taken at the opponent's net. He cannot carry up the ball by himself. **f: The opposing team may not check the team with first possession until they make contact with the ball. *2: Player absence **a: A player that leaves the rink at any time in the middle of the game may do so at his own expense. The game shall continue without stoppage. *3: Free kick **a: All free kicks are direct, therefore, direct shots at the net are permitted. **b: The opposing team shall remain 5 feet away from the player taking the free kick. **c: The opposing team may not check the team with possession until they make contact with the ball. *4: Ball out of play **a: The team that kicks or deflects the ball out of the rink shall forfeit a free kick to the opposing team at the location of where the ball exit the rink. *5: Handball **''''a: Ball contact made from the side of the shouder down to the tip of the fingers is the effective region of a handball. **b: A handball is considered deliberate when the arms or hands are used to stop or propell the ball. A stoppage of play shall initiate immediately. **c: Play shall continue for an accidental handball. Accidental handball includes: ***1: Shots that are kicked directly at a player's arms or hands, where the ball meets the arms or hands of the player without action on his part. ***2: When the ball bounces off the ground, wall, or another player, and touches a player's arms or hands without action on his part. **d: The affect of a handball may vary depending on the situation of play around the net, exmaples shown below. Game Summary ''* If necessary 2012 Player Statistics Series played | Goals per series | Games played | Goals | Goals per game * Backup Rosters Rink Comments & Questions Please feel free to leave comments or questions in our CC page. ... Category:Browse